


LOS REYES MAGOS

by Castilian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine surprises Arthur with a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOS REYES MAGOS

“Hello princess”

Arthur rolled his eyes at the pet name but said nothing.

“I`m busy Gwaine, what do you want?”

“There`s no need to be rude. Here” Gwaine left a small parcel in front of Arthur “Happy Christmas.”

Arthur raised his eyes from the screen and smiled.

“Christmas was nearly two weeks ago. And I told you that I don't need anything in return.”

“I know, and technically it`s not for Christmas. And I already gave you a present.” 

Although they had been dating for the last two months, Arthur didn't know whether he should buy Gwaine a present. As a matter of fact, he wasn't sure what he and Gwaine were doing: dating, fooling around or just having sex whenever they fancied it. In the end, Arthur had opted for football tickets. It wasn`t a very romantic present, but it was a present anyway. Gwaine had given him a ticket for “a round of sex with Gwaine”.

“Listen, there is this tradition in Mexico where children get their presents today instead of Christmas.”

“Sure”

“It`s true. It´s some catholic tradition, you know. The call it the Three Magic Kings, Los Reyes Magos, who went to give gifts to Jesus: myrrh and something else.”

“So, you have brought me myrrh.”

“No. Shut up and open it.”

And there it was, a shiny red toy car, made of plastic, but bright nonetheless. A red little car as the one that he had for a brief moment when he was six. 

Arthur had gone to the city, to meet his father. Near his father`s office, there had been a man on the street, selling toys and trinkets. He had much better ones at home, but for some reason, a tiny car had caught little Arthur´s attention. Richard, his chauffeur slash nanny, had bought it to him. But when his father saw it, held proudly by Arthur, he just picked it up and threw into the bin “Why do you want that rubbish”. 

Arthur didn't know why he still remembered that. Or why he had told Gwaine several months ago. But he had done it and Gwaine hadn't forgotten.

“I know it`s not great.” began Gwaine shrugging, but he was interrupted by Arthur kissing him.

“I love it” said Arthur, not looking at Gwaine “It`s me now the one who had nothing for you.”

“You could always give me a ticket for “a round of sex with Arthur.”


End file.
